pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Disjointer
The Disjointer is a powerful physician that uses a specialized science to disassemble objects into the base components, some going so far as to destroy the very molecules of their target. By manipulating the dark energy that binds the physical world they are also able to invoke powerful spell effects. Hit Die: '''d6 '''Class Skills The Disjointer’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Spellcraft (Int) and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' Armor and Weapon Proficiency '''The disjointer is proficient in simple weapons, the wakizashi, the katana, aetherglass weapons and light armor, but not shields. '''Invocations: A disjointer does not prepare or cast spells as other wielders of arcane magic do. Instead, he possesses a repertoire of attacks, defenses, and abilities known as invocations that require him to focus the wild energy that suffuses his soul. A disjointer can use any invocation he knows at will, with the following qualifications: A disjointer's invocations are spell-like abilities; using an invocation is therefore a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. An invocation can be disrupted, just as a spell can be ruined during casting. A disjointer is entitled to a Concentration check to successfully use an invocation if he is hit by an attack while invoking, just as a spellcaster would be. A disjointer can choose to use an invocation defensively, by making a successful Concentration check, to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity. A disjointer's invocations are subject to spell resistance unless an invocation's description specifically states otherwise. A disjointer's caster level with his invocations is equal to his disjointer level. The save DC for an invocation (if it allows a save) is 10 + equivalent spell level + the disjointer's Intelligence modifier. Since spell-like abilities are not actually spells, a disjointer cannot benefit from the Spell Focus feat. He can, however, benefit from the Ability Focus feat, as well as from feats that emulate metamagic effects for spell-like abilities, such as Quicken Spell-Like Ability and Empower Spell-Like Ability. The four grades of invocations, in order of their relative power, are least, lesser, greater, and dark. A disjointer begins with knowledge of one invocation, which must be of the lowest grade (least). As a disjointer gains level,s he learns new invocations, as summarized on Table: Progression. A list of available invocations can be found on BM/RB Spells, and a complete description of each invocation can be found by following the respective link. At any level when a disjointer learns a new invocation, he can also replace an invocation he already knows with another invocation of the same or a lower grade. At 6th level, a disjointer can replace a least invocation he knows with a different least invocation (in addition to learning a new invocation, which could be either least or lesser). At 11th level, a disjointer can replace a least or lesser invocation he knows with another invocation of the same or a lower grade (in addition to learning a new invocation, which could be least, lesser, or greater). At 16th level, a disjointer can replace a least, lesser, or greater invocation he knows with another invocation of the same or a lower grade (in addition to learning a new invocation, which could be least, lesser, greater, or dark). Finally, unlike other spell-like abilities, invocations are subject to arcane spell failure chance as described under Weapon and Armor Proficiency above. '''Construct Bane '''Any spell-like ability used against a construct is treated as if it is cast at two levels higher than the level of the disjointer. '''Disjoin '''Starting at second level, a Disjointer may cast a beam of destructive energy from their hands as a standard action using a touch attack roll a number of times per day equal to her Intelligence Modifier. This beam inflicts 1d6 damage per Disjointer level. At 10th level this damage is increased to 1d8 per level. At 18th level this damage is increased to 1d10 per level. '''Reconstruction '''Starting at 3rd level the disjointer may use her beam to instead heal damage using the same formula, however instead of 1 die per level, it is 1 die per to levels. (i.e. a level 20 disjointer may do 10d10) '''Disarming Blast '''Starting at 4th level, the disjointer may reduce the damage by four die to attempt to disarm the target with her disjoin ability. '''Energy Resistance '''At 5th level, the dark energy pulsing through the disjointer has thickened his resolve and grants him Energy Resistance equal to his HD vs all energy types. '''Darkness '''At 6th level the Disjointer's spells and attacks are more difficult to resist, at any time the disjointer uses one of her abilities, she gets a +2 bonus against touch attack rolls, +2 bonus to caster level checks, and +2 bonus to the DC to save against her spells. At 11th this bonus goes up to +4, and at 16th it goes up to +6. '''Obliterate Construct '''Starting at 7th level, the disjoin ability inflicts double damage against constructs. '''Disrupting Blast '''Starting at 8th level, the disjointer may use her disjoin ability against a target with spell-casting to expend 1 spell slot for every 3 levels starting at the most recent spell-level used working its way evenly both down and up. (for example it is used against a wizard who just cast a level 3 spell and expends 3 spells, the wizard has two more level 2 spells no more level 3 spells and 1 more level 4 spell available this would expend all the spells listed.) A will save negates this effect, and it does not inflict damage regardless of whether the save was successful or not. (dc=10+1/2 disjointer level+int mod) '''Sabotage '''At 9th level, a disjointer may forsake any damage that would be dealth to a construct using its disjoin ability to instead attempt to set all of his ability scores to 1 and remove his HP bonus. A fortitude save negates. (dc=10+1/2 disjointer level+int mod) '''Damage Reduction '''At 12th level, the dark energy pulsing through the disjointer has thickened his resolve and grants him Damage Reduction equal to his HD + 10. '''Viscious Blast '''Starting at 13th level, the disjointer may inflict half of their damage dealt by disjoin three times over three rounds instead of all at once. '''Reverse Engineering '''Starting at 14th level, a disjointer may create an object or construct without any checks or materials as long as they are in possession of the object they create. The original object is broken, and if it is an unwilling object it is allowed a fortitude save to negate this effect. This does not use a disjoin use. '''Oblivion '''Starting at 15th level, if the damage dealt by disjoin it more than 25% of the targets maximum hit points, they must make a fortitude save against the damage or be destroyed. '''Stasis '''Starting at 17th level, a disjointer may use one of her disjoin uses to attempt an effect similar in every way to temporal stasis using her disjointer level plus her intelligence modifier as the caster level. '''Disintegrating Blast '''Starting at 19th level, a disjointer may use one of her disjoin uses to attempt an effect similar in every way to disintegrate using her disjointer level plus her intelligence modifier as the caster level. '''Collapse '''Starting at 20th level, a disjointer may use one of her disjoin uses to attempt an effect similar in every way to implosion using her disjointer level plus her intelligence modifier as the caster level. Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Classes